


Claire's Home

by Saipai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saipai/pseuds/Saipai
Summary: "My dad's are dorks"-Claire in the bunker





	Claire's Home

It started when she was in school, she texted under the desks while her history teacher droned on. Sam had texted her something short but it made her smile (She would never admit it), he had reminded her that he and Dean were to pick her up after school. Claire hated the pungent smell of chemicals in the room and the chipping walls. Everything felt so wrong. She picked at the wooden desk as she waited for the bell to shriek, as did all other students. Her pen had been rolled haphazardly onto her notebook covered in meaningless scribbles and doodles. Claire would always deny it but when she knew she would be seeing the Winchesters and their angel, she would put more effort into how she looked. She had gotten up earlier to carefully smear her eyeliner and apply a dark lipstick and coat her face in the cheap foundation Alex bought her.  

The seconds were excruciating but alas the bell had rung leaving her to throw her books into her bag and race out to see the black car. She scanned the entrance for the Moose or Squirrel but found blue eyes to match her own. Claire didn't care that people were whispering or starting at the point, she ran straight ahead towards the trench-coated angel and tackled him in a hug.

A small Oompf escaped his mouth as he hugged back and laughed.

" I thought Dad was coming with Sam to get me!"

"Surprise, Claire-Bear!" Deans gruff voice sounded from behind Cas.

Once again she ran towards him. She felt like a child but she missed her parents and needed their embrace. 

-

The Bunker amazed Claire. Her room was a flurry of black, white and purple, but she adored it. Like her dad her love for the memory foam was strong.

She loved the scent of bacon that filled the rooms every morning. The smell of cinnamon that accompanied her Father and the smell of cheap cologne that followed her dad.

The Bunker was Home


End file.
